Brooklyn Blossom
by SweetlySpicey
Summary: Caesar is still realing over his feelings for Jazmine, but will he change his mind when her nearly identical cousin moves in? What happens when Huey finds out about Caesar's crush on his girlfriend? Highschool drama
1. Chapter 1

Uh... as promised. Caesar needs sum luvn cos he's the most lovable character in the story (like REALLY!!)

OoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOO

No one quite understood him. The things he said confused everyone, even his best friend. Nobody could understand that he was just proud of who he was. He would call out his home town and no one really got it. They'd just shrug him off. Whenever he'd ask if anyone else was repn' his home town, he got just blank stares.

He was kinda lonely.

For almost seven years, he was just lonely. It wasn't really fair.

Sure, Huey was his best friend and he always kept him company... but after Jazmine and him started "dating" things were just weird. Caesar hated going places with them and being stuck as the third wheel. especially since his crush on Jazmine had only grown bigger and bigger.

He started inviting Riley with them, but one day when they all went to see a movie, the ticketer politely asked, "Tickets for two?" insuating that Caesar was PAYING for Riley. You _know_. Paying for another guy? As if on...a DATE!

That ended that.

SO then, Caesar started asking Cindy... she was... well... just a head ache. Yeah. a Head ache was a good way of describing Cindy.

And since Caesar got tired of carrying tylenol in his pockets, he just stopped going places with Huey and Jazmine all together.

Like I said, he was getting lonely.

oOOoo

Caesar gulped in his seat as he watched her on this particular day. She was gorgeous in every way. His best friend's girlfriend was on stage, dancing like an angel. He couldn't help it. He'd been inlove with her since they were kids! How could he NOT feel this way now? Nothing had changed. They were all now in Highschool. Caesar would steal moments away with her on accunt of he would talk to her about things Huey would never find interesting. Truth was, Caesar was smitten and there was no cure.

It got much better when Caesar joined the theatr club with her. They played the leads in most of the school plays. Kissing Jazmine had happened more and more times than Caesar could count on his fingers. But each one was fruitless. She wasn't ever his.

The play they were currently working on was something a bit new. Called "Tender Sweetness," just a fluffy little musical involving a man who loves a woman who used to love him but lost all her memory. Quite sad,

"I can't love you," She stage whispered, "I want to so baddly... but I can't. If I could change the world... I would never have lost you," She dramatically dropped to her knees, kneeling infront of his sitting self and took his hands that were resting in his lap. She gazed her big green eyes into his mocha hazel ones and cooed gently, "Teach me to love you again,"

Caesar inhaled deeply. He bit his lip and gently tucked her hands out of his own, "I... can't get hurt again,"

_**"Cut!" **_

Caesar and Jazmine looked up to see their director with stars in his eyes, "That. Was. Amazing!! I AM just... ah! I am just FLOORED by the chemistry between you two!" He turned to the rest of the class and clapped his hands, "This is high class acting, people! People! Are you paying attention!?"

Jazmine giggled and looked at Caesar who forced a smile. It wasn't acting. Atleast... not from him.

The reason he was only casted with Jazzy was because Mr. Korikraft thought he was best with her. and that was true.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOoOOoOOOoooO

Jazmine bounded out of the auditorium, followed by a casually walking Caesar.

"Hey, wanna go practice lines later?" Caesar offered kindly. Jazmine stopped and smiled really big at him.

"Oh yeah! I need to practice more for this one if I don't wanna be upstaged by you again," She teased.

"I never upstage you,"

"Are you kidding? You're like the best performer at this school..." She told him honestly, "But... I can't practice today. I have to go pick up my cousin from the airport. She's staying with us for the rest of the semester. She had to get away from her boyfriend... I think he was getting abusive,"

"Ouch," Caesar hissed, "where she from?"

"NewYork," She shrugged, hopping into her little car, "See you later!"

"Later," Caesar waved, getting into his own car and driving off.

ooOOOoooOOOoooOOOoooOOO

The next day at school, Caesar heaved a sigh as he watched the display at the locker next to his. Huey was reading a book, as usual, totally ignoring the girl speaking to him.

"SO anyway, when she comes you have to be nice, okay?"

"I'm always nice," Huey shrugged.

"I mean _really _nice," Jazmine urged, "She's been through a lot and-"

"Your cousins in?" Caesar asked casually.

"Uh huh and she's gonna be here soon," Jazmine smiled big, "She's in the office getting her stuff all set up,"

As if on cue, Jazmine let out a squeal and ran out to give the puzzled girl a big hug. She ushered her over to the two boys. Both Huey and Caesar were slightly floored. She was like the carbon copy of Jazmine, only her skin was just slightly lighter and her eyes were crystal blue. Her hair was less nappy and hung in thick waves behind her back. She was dressed in a fitted tshirt and capris jeans. A taxi cab hat on her head tilted to the side.

"Rose, this is Caesar and Huey, my boyfriend,"

Rose smiled and nodded slightly, "Nice to meet you both,"

She was very soft spoken, but she had an innocence to her that was refreshing. Huey cleared his throat and turned to Caesar, "Hey, I'm gonna get goin. We still up for tonight?"

"Sure Dawg," Caesar replied, bumping Huey's fist and heading on his own way to class.

oOOOooOOoOOOooOO

A few classes went by, and Caesar was heading into his fourth period class where he sat next to Huey. Instead of engaging in conversation with his bets friend, he opened up his text book to try and fudge his last homework assignments that he missed.

The class started, everyone taking their seats. Phew. Got those last problems answered just in time.

You see, what made this day so special was that it was just a usual day for everyone else. Caesar had given up starting the day with his usual, "Where Brooklyn at!?" a year ago when he realized that no one was answering back. He just took his seat like everyone else and kept his mouth shut.

But it was on this very day that he heard the loud voice proclaiming his own catch phrase.

"Yo!" Only in a much higher pitched and feminin voice, "Where Brooklyn at!? Is Brooklyn up in here!?"

Caesar's head shot up, along with the rest of the class, to stare at the cute new student with her hand in the air. She bashfully starting realing back, looking a bit humiliated.

"...anyone?"

"Yo!" Almost not believing his joy, Caesar leapt up, "Buk! Buk! Buk!"

"Michael!" The teacher snapped, "Stop that _NONSENSE _NOW!"

Caesar put his arms down to his sides and slumped back in his chair. A few snickers escaped from his classmates but he just smiled as wide as he knew how to himself. He peered over his shoulder with his friendly grin to spot the smiling brooklyn girl. She was sitting in another aisle, a few rows back. She looked alot like Jazmine, only her face was slightly paler and her hair, though thick and wavy, wasn't so nappy curly. Her eyes were crystal blue, making Caesar's heart swell.

She smiled back at him, he could tell by the shyness of her grin that she was probably a normally soft spoken person. The whole "Brooklyn" thing was typical of all who rep'd the place. Didn't make her any more or less shy than anybody.

Caesar fidgeted in his desk, stealing glances at the girl more frequently. Everytime he'd look, she was looking back at him. Damn, she was cute.

He received a waded up ball of paper to the side of the head by Huey, who was sitting next to him. Caesar looked at him who only grimmaced.

Caesar rolled his eyes. Huey had no room to critisize, seeing as he was always swooning over Jazmine. Before He could nail him back with his own wad of paper, the bell rang and everyone ushered out. Caesar stalled with his packing of books to get ahold of the girl he seemed to have so much in common with.

Brooklyn was a lot in the boondocks.

"Hey," He smiled at her. She smiled sweetly back and tucked her strawberry blond hair behind her ear.

"Sup?"

"I can't believe someone else from Brooklyn moved in," Caesar said with so much thrill in his voice, "I swear, I've been waitn for you for like... a year!"

Caesar realized how crazy that sounded and shook his heand, waving his hands slightly, "Wait... wait. What I mean was..."

"I get it," She smiled understandingly, "I nearly went crazy when I showed up here, though. These people are _so_..."

Caesar sighed, "Tell me about it,"

There was an awkward silence, giving Caesar time to shove his hands into his pockets and rock back once on his heel before asking, keeping his gaze to the side, "Uh... So you wanna get lunch together?"

"Sure," She smiled shyly, "It's... Caesar, right?"

"I think so,"

She giggled feverishly at what she thought was a joke, "You're funny. See you at lunch," She blushed, tucking her way out the door with nothing but the slight squeak of her sneakers on the waxed floor.

"Smooth," Huey snipped sarcastically in his friend's ear as he walked by. Caesar didn't care too much. He was still on air from meeting a Brooklyn girl, "By the way, it _is_ Caesar,"

"_Right_,"

OoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOOOoOOOoOOoooOOO

Uh... yey! Isnt that sweet?

but drama must prevail or else... well... i just wouldnt be me, now would I??


	2. Chapter 2

Caesar felt his heart lurch in his chest as he waited very patiently for the bell to ring. Lunch was only a few ticks away and he was ready to get to meeting up with his new Brooklyn babe. He also really wanted to see Jazmine too, but... well... maybe Rose could get him out of his Jazmine funk.

"Now Class, I'd like to read to you all the best paper in the class," The teacher said proudly, holding up the notebook paper proudly,

"I know it wont be me you're dreaming of

And I know it won't be me you'll see

I keep hoping you'll understand

but deep down I know it could never, trully, be,"

The teacher sighed deeply, "Absolutely lovely. I sure hope all of you would aspire with your poetry like this,"

No one seemed to notice Caesar slumpng deeply into his seat. Huey may have, but he was too busy reading to make a comment about it. Before anything else could be said, the bell rang and the entire classroom bolted for the door.

"Michael," The teacher coughed, cutting Huey and Caesar off before they exited the room, "Would you... stay for a sec? We need to discuss your poem,"

Huey hissed and looked at Caesar with slight worry in his eyes, "Dag," Caesar muttered.

"This is the fifth time this week, man," Huey winced, "Want me to stay for damage control?"

"Nah, I'll be kay," Caesar shrugged.

"Aiight, man, peace," Huey bumped fists with his friend who was about to get an awful grade on the poetry assignment, "Don't be too hard on ya self, though. I mean... ya aint gonna be a poet so..."

"I know,"

Caesar watched his friend leave from sight before he grudgingly walked up to his teacher who smilingly handed him a very bright looking sheet of paper with a big "100 A" written in big bold by his name.

"I loved it as usual, Caesar,"

"Thanks Mr. Petto," Caesar grinned, stuffing the graded work into his bag, "uh... we still keepin this on the DL, though, aint we?"

"SO long as you keep giving me these amazing poems,"

Caesar smiled, "Thanks, Man,"

ooOOOoOOOooOOoOooooOoOoooOOoOoooOOOoOOOooOOoOooooOoOoooOOoOoooOOOoOOOooOOoOooooOoOoooOOoOo

When caesar made it to their regular table, Huey and the rest were already eating. Caesar bit back a growl when he saw Jazmine delicately lift up a stalk of lettuce and feed it to Huey, who, by the way, looked totally casual as usual. He just kept reading his little book, like... like... ugh! WHY didn't he appreciate that girl!?

His attention was diverted when he noticed Rose sitting on the other side of Jazmine, her nose stuck in a black book. On her face sat a pair of tiny reading glasses.

"Hey Rose,"

Her head shot up, she hadn't noticed him sit down. Caesar immediately decided he liked the glasses on her. They made her look cute.

"hey," she smiled. Caesar felt a smile tinge on his own lips. She smiled like Jazmine.

"Hows the food?" SHe asked casually, setting down her book for what Caesar believed to be the first time since she got to lunch, "I haven't even tried it yet,"

"s'okay," Caesar shrugged, "unless your Huey and hate everything,"

Huey chewed on his last peice of fed salad before saying, "You can only like this food if you have a trsh compactor for a stomach,"

Jazmine giggled, handing Rose a baggy, "I packed you a lunch, just in case,"

Rose smiled and took a daring bite at her lunch. Her nose wrinkled and she made a face that made everyone at the table, save Huey, start to snicker.

"Good?" Caesar asked.

"Delicious," Rose forced a smile, grabbing the bag lunch, "Think I'll go with my cousin's lunch for today, however,"

"You're missing out," Caesar smirked, going at his own lunch.

"Don't eat so much," Jazmine begged, "We have to rehearse today and I don't want your breath smelling like... cafeterria food,"

Huey cleared his throat and adjusted his shoulders. Rose seemed to be the only one who noticed. Caesar noticed, but he didn't care. Wasn't his fault that he got to kiss her more than her own boyfriend did. It wasn't Caesar's fault Huey had no balls. Nope. None of those things were ever Caesar's fault.

Before anyone knew it, Rose and Caesar had fallen into deep Brooklyn coversation. Both more and more immersed in the other than they thought. Caesar was so thrilled to have someone to talk to about all of this. And the best part was, she was sweet and spoke intelligently. She knew about their hometown and she wasn't a total moron.. and she was pretty as hell.

Caesar felt his heart drift further and further away from Jazmine and closer to Rose.

Finally, things were looking up.

oOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOo

Caesar was surprised when Rose offered to stay and watch rehearsals, he was even more surprised when Huey decided to stay. Jazmine was thrilled and couldn't wait to show them what they were working on. Caesar, however, felt a little worried.

"Okay people!" The director shouted, "Lets pick up from where we left off yesterday! Caesar! Dubois! I expect the same amouth of energy! Lets go people! Lets goOooOo!"

"I can't love you," Jazmine stage whispered again as if it were second nature. Her eyes immediately started to water she spoke, "I want to so baddly... but I can't. If I could change the world... I would never have lost you," She dramatically dropped to her knees, kneeling infront of his sitting self and took his hands that were resting in his lap. She gazed her big green eyes into his mocha hazel ones and cooed gently, "Teach me to love you again,"

Caesar inhaled deeply. He bit his lip and gently tucked her hands out of his own, "I... can't get hurt again,"

Huey's eyes narrowed and his hand balled into a tight fist.

That's when it happened, Jazmine leaned up and locked lips with the seemingly unsuspecting Caesar who took in her kiss fully. Huey felt his nails digging into his flesh when he saw his best friend bring his hands up to craddle his girlfriend's face. She melted in his touch and leaned in.

"People! People! You're about to spend a night of passion together! A little more that just lips now, kay?"

Jazmine's mouth parted open and her tongue tipped inside of Caesar's. His eye brows rose in surprise but lowered as he started to play with her. He so wanted the moment to last... if only for a minute.

"Okay CUT!" The director shouted. The two broke apart and looked at him blankly, "Okay, okay, listen!! Claudia and Franklin are both starving for affection and are about to give themselves into their hot steamy desire. I need you two to nearly tear eachother's clothes off. This... what you have now is...cute and all but... oh! We'll work on this later!"

Rose noticed Huey Freeman see all he could. He got up and he left the auditorium. Jazmine seemed to notice too, and she bolted off the stage and out the room, leaving Caesar all alone.

It was at this point Caesar realized, that...maybe... His affections to Rose were just... fabrications in his mind. She was a free Jazmine... from brooklyn. If that was all he saw her as then he was gonna need to take care of some things cos that just wasn't right and he knew it. Not right at all

oOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoOoooOOoOOOOOoO

ah!!! Drama!!!

i love caesar. i wish he would be in the show :(


	3. Chapter 3

I swear to GOD I was crying Monday when Riley thought he was gay. It made me so sad!!!!

Huey!! UGH!!! kicks Huey that was soosososososoososososo mean!!!

But seeing Riley in those clothes… was so funny (but it upset me at the same time!!!) rofl. Okay. Fanfic time

Yey!!

OOoOoOOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOoOooOOOoOO

The next day, Caesar found himself debating on whether or not he should call Rosa up. He bit his lip as he sat in Huey's bedroom, his cell phone spralled in his open palm. He could hear Jazmine and Huey "discussing" in the hall.

Before Caesar could press the "Send" button on the newly dialed number, Riley waltzed in the room.

"Yo, what's with Mr. And Mrs. Gay?" He asked, hopping up to slam his back into his bed. Caesar just wrinkled his nose and shrugged.

"I think Huey got jealous when he saw Jazmine and me kiss for the play,"

"But ya guys always kiss in plays," Riley pointed out, fight back a snicker, "The thought a' Huey bein jealous is dumb, anyway,"

oOOooooOOoOoOOO

"Huey, will you just tell me what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong, Jazmine,"

"You're lying," She snapped, cutting him off so he couldn't wonder down the stairs, "Now tell me what's the matter, now,"

"Nothing is the matter," He kept his ground and tried to get around her. He was stopped when she placed her hands on his chest, glaring into his eyes.

"Huey," She spoke softly, "I really don't get why you're acting this way," She leaned in, tucking her arms in, placing them flat on his chest and cradled her head under his chin, hoping his arms would wrap around her like they normally would when she did this. No such action happened, however. Instead of a warm embrace, she was gently pulled away.

"Forgive me," He spat, "Making out with my best friend is a little annoying, I guess,"

She pulled back, almost shocked, "Wait… that _bothered_ you!?"

Huey pulled his gaze away when he noticed the big smile spread across her face. This was annoying him greatly.

She couldn't help it, she had to giggle giddily. Her boyfriend, Huey Freeman, Mr. Noemotion-Man was _actually_ Jealous! A blush formed on her face as she cupped her cheeks, shaking her head, "You're… Jealous!? Really!?"

"Try to contain your excitement,"

She squealed and leapt into his arms, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him full on the mouth, "Oh Huey! You have no idea how happy that makes me!"

Huey gave her a dumb look, "Well, gee, glad to be of service,"

She kissed his cheek once quickly, "It's just… you never get, ya know, this way about me. I sometimes think you're totally indifferent about me, ya know?" She kissed him again, "Now I know you care!"

Huey let his arms wrap around her waist, "So… there's nothing going on between you two?"

"Not a thing," She whispered, placing a few chaste kisses on his lips, "You're all I'll never need, Huey Freeman,"

oOOoOoooOooOooOooOO

"Just call the bitch," Riley told Caesar annoyedly, "I mean, that's what you're doin, right? Tryin ta call some hoe,"

Caesar blushed, "It's… Jazmine's cousin, Rose,"

"Tha one who moved in from Brooklyn?" Riley asked, shrugging his shoulders, "Figgers ya'd fall for her,"

"Why?"

"Cos she's the Brooklyn version of Jazmine," Riley shrugged, "An' ya had a crush on my bro's girl since we was little,"

"How did you know tha-"

"Cos it's obvious,"

Caesar paused, looking at his phone and biting his lip, "So, would it be wrong to try and go after Rose if I only see Jazmine when I look at her?"

"Bitch, I don't care,"

Caesar's eyes narrowed, "Thanks, Riley,"

"

There was a loud thump heard on the door, making both Riley and Caesar look up in confusion.

"What the fuck?" Riley snapped, getting up and opening the door. Huey and Jazmine were there, sucking face, Huey's back pressed against the door and Jazmine on his chest. Guess the "discussion" was over.

"Aw Damnit, yall can get a ROOM, ya know!"

"You're _in_ my room, dumbass," Huey muttered, but couldn't continue the conversation because Jazmine was not about to give up his lips for more than a moment. Caesar just stood up and passed through the two lovers.

"Guess… I'll go home,"

He had made it down the steps and had pulled the front door open before he came face to face with none other than the sweet Rose. She was blinking in confusing, her hand up as if it were about to knock on the door that had just swung open.

"He-hey," She smiled.

"Hey,"

"Uh…" She paused, tucking her hands behind her back, "Is uh… Jazmine here? Her Dad wants her home for supper,"

"Yeah… she's upstairs with Huey,"

"Oh… should I give em a warning before I head up?"

"Nah," Caesar shrugged, "They were both dressed when I last saw em,"

Rose giggled, passing him and heading for the stairs, "Gosh. Thanks,"

"Hey, uhm, Rose?"

"Hm?" She stopped in her tracks, turning to face him with that big Brooklyn smile.

"Uh… I dunno if you're into that kinda thing but…" Caesar cleared his throat and rocked back on his heal, "I have this… soccer game… thing uh… Friday. I was… ya know, wondering if… you'd uh… wanna…"

"Come watch?"

"Sure. And then after wards we could…"

"Go… out to dinner?"

"Yeah,"

She tilted her head for a moment, placing her index finger on her cheek making a mock pondering expression, "Lemmie think… You're from Brooklyn… you're one of my cousin's best friends, you're cute and funny… hmm,"

Caesar didn't even try to hide his wide smile. How cute was SHE?

"I dunno," She finally shrugged, turning back to walk up the stairs, "I'll get back to you,"

Caesar was floored, "Hey!"

She giggled and continued up the steps. Caesar just shook his head. Brooklyn babes. Sheesh. He turned on his heal and headed to his home. Did he have a date with her or not?

His cell went off. He picked it up and pressed it to his face, "Hello?"

"Okay! I'll go," Rose giggled into the phone, "You can pick me up before the game,"

"G-Great,"

Oh yeah. Things were looking up.

OOoOoOOoOoOOOOOOOOOoOOOOOoOOOooOoOoOOOOoOoOOoOooOOOoOO

Did I forget to mention Caesar was the star of the highschool soccer team? No?

Well, shouldn't you ASSUME that!? Sheesh!! I gotta do everything round here, don't I!?!

Well… im off to class now. Later homies next chapter is gonna be a tear jerker! (rofl)


	4. Chapter 4

this one sucks so bad.

really. i swear it does

oOoOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOooOO

Caesar didn't know why he was so upset the next day. Maybe it was the fact he had to write another poem. Maybe it was because for lunch they were serving grilled cheese- his least favorite meal. It could have been anything.

But he was pretty sure it was the fact Jazmine and Huey were sucking face in the hall. God. It was REALLY killing him. Why couldn't he get over her? Why couldn't he stay focused on Rose all the time?

He threw himself into his English class, slaming his backpack down and taking out a pen and paper. He needed to get his thoughts down on paper. It was the only way he could vent without someone getting seriously hurt. The bell rang and the rest of his classmates, including Huey, ushered in.

"Settle down boys and girls," The teacher told them, "You know the drill. Turn in a poem before the bell rings,"

Caesar took his venting paper and traded it with a new clean sheet. He needed to focus. Yes. Focusing was what he needed. Couldn't be too hot headed before the game, right?

_"Phew. Okay. Cool down, Caeze,"_ He inhaled and shut his eyes. They popped open and he started to write. He needed to think of something other than his jealousy. He needed to think of Rose. Yes. Rose... Rose... Rose...

oOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOoOOOOooO

When Caesar went to pick Rose up that evening, he was a bit taken back by how cute she looked. She had on a brown boho skirt that went two inches passed her knee, a blue jean jacket with a long fitted tanktop and blue jean hat on her head. She was cute. But... she was always cute.

"Ready?"

Her nose wrinkled pleasently, "You are gonna shower after the game, aren't you?"

"And change," He bragged, flashing his bag filled with fresh clothes. He shrugged, "Figured you wouldn't wanna go out with a grass stained smelly brooklyn boy,"

oOoOoOoOoOOOOooOoOoOoOoOo

Caesar felt his blood on fire as he took the ball down the field. The stands were going crazy with the fans of the soccer division of the highschool. Gulping, he abruptly stopped, unable to go any further on account of there was a very big High school kid wearing the other teams colors in his way.

Caesar piveted the ball between feet, trying to find a way through. Thinking quickly, he bounced the ball up onto his toe, it landed hard on his knee, which caused it to bounce back down only to be collided with a hard kick, driving ball to go zooming pass the other player and even the goalie. The only sound that could be heard was the very pleasing sound of the hallow ball crashing into the meshed net.

The crowd went insane, and Caesar was greated by the rest of his team, everyone seemed extremely happy. They had won! And the next game they played would be the semi-finals.

ooOoOooOOOoOoOOOoOo

"That was great!" Rose exclaimed, bouncing a bit in her seat, "I mean, you must be the best player on the team!"

The newly showered Caesar blew on his nails showing-offly (?), "Well, I don't know about all _that... buuuuut_,"

"Ya know, I really like sports," She informed him.

"Really? Me too," Caesar exclaimed, "Who's your favorite team?"

"I think that's pretty obvious," She informed him, her nose wrinkling as she giggled, "Brooklyn Dodgers!"

" Brooklyn … Dodgers?" Caesar nearly choked on his French fry, "The Dodgers? Dodgers!?"

"Yeah," She shrugged, "Ya know, Baseball,"

"Base…ball," Caesar seemed horrified, "But… Baseball's so… so…corrupted"

"My Grandpa played on the Dodgers," She snapped quickly.

Caesar was about to pull his foot out of his mouth but before he could try to explain, his date started laughing feverishly at his expense.

"Sorry bout that," She giggled in her sweet voice, "I… Couldn't help it. I like Soccer too, but Baseball's just… I don't know, special to me I guess,"

"I…can respect that,"

There was a silence as Rose started to pick at her food, unsure how to take the silence. Caesar noticed the little novel sitting by her plate. It was the same book she had been reading at lunch earlier.

"So… Uh... what's the book about?" Caesar asked curiously. Rose blushed and tucked the book on her lap, turning away a bit shyly.

"Oh... It's... just a silly biography,"

"Who about?"

"Oh... nobody special," She was obviously embarressed. This only intriugued Caesar more and more.

"C'mon, I'll keep it a secret,"

"Promise not to laugh?"

"Promise,"

She blushed, taking the little book off her lap and placing it on the table top, showing off the cover. Caesar's eyes widened.

"Chris Brown!?" Caesar exclaimed, "No way! I love Chris Brown,"

"Seriously? No way!"

oOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOOoo

"Hey! I'm serious, don't laugh!" Caesar chuckled, looking at the giggley girl at his side. She was trying to stop her fit but was having trouble.

"You were in love with J-Lo!? That's adorable!"

They were both laughing and having too grand of a time for the evening to be over. Caesar walked her to her front door and waited before he left. She stood there, rocking back and forth from her heal to her toes, her fingers laced behind her back and her gaze lowered behind her taxi hat.

"So uh... guess I'll see you later...huh?"

"Yeah," She mused, her thumbs twidling behind her back. Caesar felt his throat harden when she leaned forward. Was she... trying to kiss him!? Should he kiss her!? Ugh!! He only did this when he was acting! He never REALLY kissed a girl before!! Oh shit. What to do!? What to do!?

Caesar shut his eyes tight and leaned in ever so slightly, his lips falling flawlessly on hers. She took in his kiss fully, giving a bit of pressure so he wasn't just hanging there. Easing up, Caesar felt his shoulders go slack and his arms slowly draped over to clutch her shoulders gently.

The kiss ended, her eyes fluttered open slowly as she placed her hand on the doorknob, "I'll... see you tomorrow,"

"Deffinately,"

She smiled again and let herself inside, waving a little at him. Caesar smiled as wide as he ever had before. Jumping off the porch, he swung himself into his pretty red car and zoomed off down the street to his home. Goodbye Jazmine! He-e-e-ello freedom! Yes, freedom. How sweet it smelled. About as sweet as a Rose.

Caesar shook his head, "That was corny as all hell,"

ooOoOOoOOoOOoOOoOOOoOOOO

"Oh my goodness! Class!" Their English teacher beamed brightly the next day, waving his arms excitedly, "Okay, okay! I know I usually wait til teh end of class to read these outloud... BUT! I had to read this poem by the very same young individual who has been on this poetic storm!"

Caesar cocked an eyebrow up. He really didn't think his teacher would be so interested in a poem about soccer... but hey, who knew?

"Eu Te Bruteh... How can I call you friend?

I hate it when you're near her- I want you two to end,"

Caesar felt every bone in his body go numb. Oh shit! He turned in the wrong poem. He shot a quick glance at Huey who was lazily looking at the desk. Maybe... maybe he wasn't paying attention. yeah. Maybe.. maybe...

"She loves you and you love her but you forgot about me

I toss and turn and long for the very day that it is me that she will see

You're my best friend, at times it seems we're almost like kin,"

Caesar was now biting his pencil as hard as he knew how. He looked back at Rose, who was carelessly reading her Chris Brown book. Oh this was okay. This... This might be okay.

"How could I love that woman who you have claimed like a sin?

I hear her name on your lips and it makes me cringe

the name that is as sweet to say- the never mine Jazmine,"

Caesar cringed when he saw both Huey and Rose's heads pop up in shock. Oh shit.

"What!?"

"Eu teh Brutay," The teacher read, coming a close and gasping lightly. Caesar slammed his head on his desk, he peered up only to see the scariest glare from Huey than he had ever seen before. His best friend was clutching a pencil so hard that the usually brown knuckles were turning pale white.

He didn't want to, but he peered over his shoulder to see a very hurt looking Rose. Her head was tilted down and her eyes were hidden by her fedora hat. Shit.

"S'cuze me but...! May I please be excused to the restroom?" Her hand shot up and her voice sounded almost as if it were about to crack.

"Uh... s-sure,"

Without another word, she got up and took off out the door.

oOoOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOO

"Michael Caesar!"

Before Caesar could turn around fully, there was a black fist flying into his face. Caesar heard a horrible cracking noise as his body went flying back. Jesus. He craddled his now bleeding nose, looking up to see his so called best friend.

"all of those... all of those poems were...!" Huey bit back a growl and shut his eyes, "How fucking long has this been going on, Caeze!?"

"Huey... I'm-"

"That's why you've been in all those plays!? You've been after Jazmine!?"

"Huey, lemmie explain!"

"So I guess Rose is just a substitute for Jazmine, now!?" Huey was fuming, walking in a pace and keeping his hands balled into tight fists at his side, "You're supposed to be my friend, Caesar! And you call ME Brutus!?"

Caesar bit his lip and stood up, trying to kep his nose from spewing red snot everywhere, "Listen, Huey, I never-"

"Just save it!" Huey barked loudly, turning his back to head down the infamous hill, "Don't talk to me again,"

Caesar stood there for a bit. He was honestly at a loss of what to do. He really fucked things up now... and there was no way to change it. What the fuck was he gonna do!? Ugh! Lost his potential girlfriend and his best friend in less than an hour. Now Jazmine was sure to hate him forever. Great. Just fucking great.

Life... was not looking up.

oOoOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOooOOoOOoOOOOoOOoOOOoOoOoOOOoOooOO

again! sorry for the rushness... im making a Caesar doll and i really wanna get back to sewing. im just doing this to strech my "not sewing" fingers XD

Sheesh. Huey needs to go read a fucking book or something

or go talk to jazmine. she cools him off good.


	5. Chapter 5

Caesar gulped as he scratched the back of his neck awkwardly. Boy, play practice was rather… awkward now. Jazmine was moving more robotic than normally. She was acting as if she didn't want to touch him. Caesar wasn't sure if Huey or Rose had told her about what happened… and he wasn't sure which would be worse.

"What is this!?" The director shouted, throwing down a towel on his shoulder, "You two! What is up with this… this…. Schlump!?"

"It's my fault," Caesar quipped, "I… kinda messed up,"

"Well, fix it,"

Caesar looked at Jazmine who flinched at his gaze, "I don't know how,"

OoOOoOoooOOOoOOo

"Huey, I swear, I had no idea-"

"Mhmm," Huey muttered, continuing to gather his things from his locker. He hadn't called her in the passed three days and had started ignoring her calls.

"Huey! I don't even like him in that wa-"

"Save it," He almost growled, stuffing his books into his bag and tossing the sack over his shoulder to carry it down the hall. Jazmine sighed, watching him storm off. How could everything go so wrong? She spun around to see Rose stepping out of the restroom, she looked paler than usual.

"Rose," Jazmine breathed, even her own cousin had been ignoring her, "I didn't-"

"I'll see you at home," Rose muttered, taking a side step around her and headed off to English class. Jazmine stomped her foot. This was so unfair! How was ANY of this her fault!? Sure, she always assumed Caesar had a crush on her, but she always thought he was just being friendly. How could she had known?

Speaking of which, she spied the very culprit coming down the hall. He had one strap of his back pack on his shoulder, holding it up with his hand. He had a very solemn look on his face but he didn't make eye contact with her. He was in another world, obviously.

She wanted to be mad at him, but she couldn't. She had seen how he had fallen for her cousin and now he was losing Rose like she was losing Huey. This was just too much drama. How was she going to do the play now? She didn't want to ruin her friendship with Caesar or the friendship between Huey and Caesar.

Standstills weren't much fun.

He walked by her, keeping his gaze forward, never faltering. Had he even noticed her?

OOoOOoOOoooOooOOOOoOO

English class started. As the teacher rambled on and on about their next assignment, Caesar sat down in his usual seat. He noticed that Huey, who had once been to his left, was now three rows to the right, wedged into the deep corner, his nose stuck in a book. Caesar peered over his shoulder to see Rose in her usual seat, she wasn't reading. She was writing. Great.

"So, I will grade you for your poetry booklets. Make sure you finish the last poem today,"

Caesar's hand went up and he was called on.

"Uh… would it be okay if I… read my poem outloud today?"

His teacher's smile grew as he slid into his desk. He gestured to the podium, "Please,"

Caesar lifted himself from his desk and positioned himself beside the podium, not too comfortable with standing behind it. He bit his lip as he took out a folded up sheet of paper in his pocket and cleared his throat quickly.

"This is uh… something I wrote… cos I didn't know how to say it,"

"I am ambitious

It's true what they say

But it's not just in my name

I lied and deceived all of you

It has come to a point where even I don't know what's true

I can't lie anymore and I know it's me you hate

But you see, it's my heart that's about to break

I wanna take it all back

All the reason I gave,

Excuses I made

Left me empty and needing you

I thought she was mine but she was yours

And the ending, is easy to tell, I'm sure

I lost my friend and the girl… who mattered more than yours."

When Caesar finished, he looked up to see the entire class bored out of their minds… save Huey and Rose who were both looking up at him. The teacher cleared his throat and took off his glasses to clean them gently, "Uh… not your uh… best work, Michael, but… uh… very good,"

Caesar smiled and took his seat, exhaling deeply and closing his eyes. Poetic apologies may be cliché… but hey, he was in theatre.

OoOOOoOOOOoooOOoOOOOooOOO

Caesar resigned from the play, but was able to find a substitute before he told the director, just to save them both from a headache. Caesar had to make things right, and was doing what he could to do it. When he exited the auditorium, he headed over to Huey's house. He knocked twice only to have Riley answer the door with an annoyed look on his face.

"Yo. Huey home?"

"Since when do YOU knock!?" Riley snapped, stepping to the side and showing the cuddly Huey and Jazmine resting on the couch. Jazmine was sitting in Huey's lap with a blanket drapped over her knees and petting his afro sweetly. Huey looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"You two want some alone time before the grandkids show up?"

Huey's eyes popped open, "Hey, Caeze!"

Caesar smiled, "Jazzy… shouldn't you be at practice?"

Jazmine forced a smile, "Shouldn't you?"

"I pulled out," Caesar shrugged, "Figured it'd be the best thing for everyone,"

Jazmine sat up ubruptly, "Me too!"

"Have you talked to Rose, yet?" Huey immediately changed the subject. Caesar scratched the back of his neck and sat down.

"No… not yet,"

"Well, there's that dance coming up," Jazmine chirped, "You should ask her,"

"Please," Caesar moaned, rubbing his eyes, "She prolly doesn't wanna see me ever again,"

Jazmine and Huey looked at eachother and smiled devilishly. Caesar noticed and an eyebrow popped up curiously.

"What?"

"She's behind you, stupid," Riley snapped, heading up the stairs. Caesar whizzed around to see a grinning Rose. He gulped out her name and sat up erect in his chair.

She didn't say anything. She just leaned in and kissed him on his forehead and pulled back as slowly as she moved in.

"You can pick me up at seven," She told him soothingly.

"Kay,"

She smiled at his goofy grin and started to play with his dread locks, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Kay,"

OOOooOOOOoooOOOooOOOOoooOooOOOOoooOOOooOOooOOOOoooOOOooOO

Next chapter!!!!

The WALK!!! And the Dance 0o

Rose needs to settle some stuff with the Caeze. Hope yall liked XD


End file.
